Deixando a Superfície
by Sibila
Summary: YAOI. Fic antiga. Outro encontro do cavaleiro de Virgem com o cavaleiro de Fênix... brigas, demônios, acertos, etc...


**Aviso 1**: Esta é uma fic antiga que já havia publicado há uns três anos, (mas não aqui no fanfiction.net), então já deve ser conhecida por algumas pessoas.

**Aviso 2**: Essa fic é **YAOI (Homem x Homem, gay, homossexual, etc...)** e se esse tema não te agrada, sinta-se a vontade para apertar o botão "retornar" aí em cima. Mas, se for o contrário, bem, espero poder te divertir um pouco!

**Aviso 3**: Os personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Kurumada, Toei, etc. Não estou lucrando nada com ela. É apenas coisa de fã.

Par central: Ikki/Shaka

Continuação da Fic "Necessidade Básica".

* * *

Era noite e o vento soprava suavemente pela pastagem oscilante que descia graciosamente a colina, agitando também a copa das poucas árvores que estavam no cenário que se estendia, pacífico, diante de Shaka. Tudo parecia bem calmo e estava começando a achar que Dohko havia se enganado quanto ao lugar. Nada ali parecia indicar algum perigo iminente e fora de hora.

Encontrava-se sentado, de pernas cruzadas, ao pé de uma das árvores que havia no topo da colina. Mantinha os olhos fechados, mas todos os seus outros sentidos estavam alerta para o que fosse surgir, se é que algo realmente ia aparecer, já que estava ali há três horas e nada de anormal havia acontecido. Nada humano ou inumano espreitava pelas imediações. Estava só, ouvindo o cricrilar dos grilos e o canto distante de uma cigarra, numa bela campina ao norte da Índia e esperando que fatos extraordinários e malignos o tirassem de sua posição meditativa. Sabia que algo muito pior do que esperava naquele momento estava para surgir na terra, mas ainda não era chegada a hora e por isso estava ali para impedir que qualquer criatura precipitada antecipasse os acontecimentos, possivelmente no afã de se tornar grande aos olhos de seu mestre infernal.

Bem, não ia permitir que tal evento ocorresse. Custasse o que custasse. Era o cúmulo do absurdo tais seres pensarem que a Terra estava desprotegida e só esperando para ser saqueada por seres maléficos.

Bom, antes também esteve sobre a tutela de um ser maléfico e sabia que o mal poderia se esconder sobre as mais diversas formas e tapar os ouvidos dos outros, com palavras de comando que vinham cheias de autoridade e bem fundamentadas.

Sim, ele sabia, na época, que Ares era algo do mal, mas não havia se rebelado contra isso como alguns fizeram e, ainda por cima, o havia defendido contra aqueles que se insurgiram. Como explicar isso a não ser que acreditava que, apesar de Ares ser o que era, Athena o havia deixado ser o mestre supremo de seu santuário e se ela permitira isso era porque tinha que ser assim? O pior de tudo foi ter que perceber o quanto estava enganado quando um bando de garotos, meros cavaleiros de bronze, invadiu o santuário dizendo-se protetores da verdadeira Deusa, lutando com garra por sua verdade e vencendo os poderosos cavaleiros de ouro.

Bem, foi o que aconteceu e ele havia sido derrotado também, e pelo cavaleiro de Fênix. Cavaleiro este que além de quase o matar, superando seus poderes de forma inteligente, naquele momento fazia com que Shaka, ao se lembrar dele, desse um pequeno sorriso, perdendo um pouco a concentração e se deixando levar pelas lembranças do que aconteceu há quase um mês atrás, quando esteve visitando o Japão.

Fênix... Fênix... quando poderia imaginar o que aconteceria? Não poderia. Afinal nem em seus momentos mais delirantes passou por sua cabeça se envolver com Ikki daquela forma tão íntima e... ah... porque não dizer, muito boa. Apesar da abordagem dele ter sido um pouco grosseira. Aliás, tudo nele era um tanto quanto áspero, como um diamante bruto que acabou de sair de dentro do solo. Mas que não precisava ser lapidado... não...

Além do mais, Ikki sabia ser carinhoso quando queria e Shaka tinha pleno conhecimento disso...

Hum... onde ele estaria agora? Provavelmente no Japão com seus amigos e seu irmão caçula.

Será que tornariam a se encontrar? Não no meio de uma batalha qualquer, mas quanto tudo estivesse tranqüilo? Será?... Não haviam combinado nada depois do primeiro encontro, principalmente por ele ter ocorrido justamente um dia antes de seu retorno à Grécia...

Ah!... Porque estava pensando em um reencontro com Ikki??... Não... isso não deveria acontecer... não podia pensar nisso... afinal havia sido só uma forma de satisfazer o seu desejo... e o que Ikki também... e só... não era para ser algo mais do que isso... de jeito nenhum...

Mas, não estaria se negando de novo?

Não... além do mais Ikki não parecia ser do tipo que ficava se apaixonando assim, a qualquer hora e provavelmente não estava apaixonado por ele... com certeza havia sido só desejo por sexo e nada mais... é ... e ainda bem, porque senão ele iria se dar mal.

Naquele instante, o chão pareceu tremer levemente embaixo de Shaka, desviando, assim, o rumo de seus pensamentos e deixando-o em estado de alerta novamente. Ele se levantou no exato momento em que uma luz esverdeada começou a aparecer alguns metros a sua frente, fazendo com que o ar ao redor rodopiasse e um som baixo e sibilante pudesse ser ouvido, como se este plano astral gemesse por estar sendo ferido. E um portal de mais ou menos dois metros de altura surgiu diante de seus olhos, parecendo um pequeno lago vertical, de onde saiu a criatura.

- Ahh!!... Finalmente consegui! - disse o ser que tinha uma forma humanóide, mas com certos detalhes esdrúxulos. Os olhos, rasgados e grandes, eram totalmente verdes, devia ter mais de dois metros de altura; as unhas, que mais pareciam garras, deviam ter uns cinco centímetros e eram pretas; estava vestido com algo que lembrava um quimono; era careca e vinha dele um poder considerável.

- Deu muito trabalho? - disse Shaka aproximando-se um pouco. - Que pena... já que você vai ter que voltar por onde veio...

- Hãã? - a criatura virou o rosto e olhou em direção a Virgem, só notando sua presença ao ouvir sua voz. - Quem é você, humano, e o que faz aqui? - perguntou arrogante, seus olhos verdes brilhando maldosos. - Veio me servir de refeição? - disse e se aproximou de Shaka com uma velocidade incrível, as mãos à frente, e arreganhando a boca como se realmente fosse devorá-lo.

- Refeição? - murmurou Shaka saindo com destreza do rumo do outro, mas sem contra-atacar. - Que pensamento infame. - girou, ficando de frente para seu oponente. - Vamos, criatura, volte para o lugar de onde saiu, senão terei que eliminá-lo.

O ser demoníaco se aprumou e olhou bem para aquele humano que tinha o corpo quase todo coberto com uma espécie de metal dourado. - Minha refeição querendo me dar ordens... que piada... - investiu novamente contra Virgem, e quatro negros tentáculos saltaram das laterais de seu corpo, rasgando a roupa que usava, numa postura agressiva, voltados para frente.

Shaka, por sua vez, vendo que não haveria diálogo com a criatura, deu um salto e, aproveitando a proximidade de seu oponente, virou-lhe um chute na cara, que fez a criatura cair estatelada a alguns metros.

- Não haverá refeição para você, hoje, demônio. - disse Shaka pousando no chão, com a capa e os cabelos acompanhando graciosamente seu movimento. - Peço novamente que se vá daqui... agora! - ele colocou as palmas das mãos à frente do corpo, fazendo seu cosmos expandir mais. Uma pequena esfera dourada começou a se formar entre suas mãos enquanto seus cabelos abriam-se às suas costas tal qual um leque. - Ainda não é chegada a hora...

- Ahh!!... Quer dizer que a coisinha apetitosa tem poderes, não é? - escarneceu o ser e a forma de seu corpo foi mudando grotescamente enquanto o próprio ar parecia protestar, fazendo um vento frio começar a correr por toda a campina, agitando as folhagens e envolvendo os corpos dos dois oponentes. - Então vamos brincar um pouco... - ele esticou o braço e uma energia esverdeada brotou de sua mão, partindo velozmente contra Shaka, soltando pequenas faíscas por onde passava e indo se chocar, no meio do caminho, com o ataque de Virgem. As duas energias, equivalentes em poder e força, causaram uma pequena explosão com o choque, revolvendo a realidade de forma intensa e violenta e caminhando para um impasse. - Hum... muito bom... - a criatura ergueu a outra mão e soltou outra esfera de energia contra Virgem, aumentando o poder de seu ataque e fazendo a energia do outro recuar. - Carne assada... bom... - murmurou enquanto o seu poder infernal ia se aproximando gradativamente das mãos de Shaka.

- Só se for a sua carne que vai ser assada, demônio. - disse uma voz vinda de um agrupamento de árvores ali perto de onde podia ser sentido, agora, um poderoso e agressivo cosmos.

- Ikki....? - murmurou Shaka e abriu os olhos. Isso fez com que seu cosmo aumentasse vertiginosamente, tirando-o da desvantagem e forçando o ataque de seu oponente recuar até atingi-lo violentamente; o que fez o demônio voar pelos ares e cair a uns cinco metros de distância dos dois. - O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou virando-se para o outro cavaleiro que se aproximava.

- Vim dar uma ajuda. - disse Fênix e sorriu, parando ao lado de Virgem.

- Mas... como você sabia onde eu estava? - retorquiu Shaka confusamente, não entendo a presença de Ikki ali.

- Hum... acho que isso não importa agora, não é? ...Além do mais aquele ali... - Ikki apontou para o demônio que continuava caído, mas já se recuperando do ataque. - ...estava querendo te comer... não que seja uma má idéia, aliás é ótima, mas não do jeito que ele pretendia. - disse com o sorriso mais malicioso.

Shaka corou um pouco e olhou desconcertado para Fênix. - E quem disse que eu preciso de ajuda? - replicou, fingindo não ter ouvido o que o outro cavaleiro havia acabado de dizer. - Você não devia estar aqui, Ikki.

- Larga mão de ser orgulhoso, Shaka. - Ikki se aproximou mais, olhando bem dentro dos olhos de Virgem. - Além do mais eu estava querendo te ver de novo... - murmurou com a boca bem perto da do outro cavaleiro.

Shaka abriu a boca para responder, mas ficou sem fala por uns instantes, perdido no olhar de Fênix, que queria dizer tantas coisas... um convite quase irresistível... convite este que, mesmo que ainda não conseguisse admitir para si mesmo, queria ter recebido a mais tempo... mas não naquela hora. - Ikki... agora, não... - murmurou colocando a mão no peito do outro cavaleiro e impedindo a aproximação.

- Vai começar? - retrucou Ikki segurando-o pela cintura e puxando-o para si, o que fez suas armaduras se chocarem e produzir aquele barulho característico.

Virgem suspirou e olhou meio exasperado para Fênix, fazendo um gesto nervoso em direção ao ser demoníaco que já havia se levantado e estava olhando para os dois com uma cara meio assombrada. - Acho que agora não vai dar, Ikki. - disse ainda indicando a criatura.

- Ah, por favor, não se incomodem comigo. - disse o ser voltando a sua forma humanóide e dando um sorrisinho. - Eu vou dar umas voltas por aí enquanto vocês namoram. - completou e foi saindo de fininho. Não ia se arriscar lutando contra dois humanos cheios de poderes.

- Quieto. - ordenou Shaka olhando bem para o demônio que ficou paralisado, e voltou-se para Ikki. - Entendeu? - ele soltou-se do braço de Fênix e ficou olhando-o, admirando-o, gostando, apesar de nunca reconhecer, da presença dele ali.

Ikki olhou para o ser demoníaco e depois para Shaka. - O que? Que devo parar de te agarrar por causa daquele alí? - fez um gesto de desprezo em direção à criatura. - Se é por isso eu resolvo rápido. - foi andando em direção ao demônio paralisado e desceu o cacete em cima dele. Depois o seguro por um dos braços e saiu arrastando-o. - De onde isso saiu? - perguntou olhando para os lados e viu a passagem que ainda continuava aberta. Ikki rumou para lá, atirou o ser pelo portal sem a menor cerimônia e voltou-se, olhando para Shaka com um sorriso. - Pronto. Resolvido. - disse e, limpando as mãos, aproximou-se do outro cavaleiro.

Shaka suspirou. - Ainda não. Tenho que esperar esse portal se fechar e me certificar que nada saia daí novamente. - disse e foi andando em direção ao dito cujo, olhando-o detidamente.

- Não sabe como fazer esse troço fechar? - indagou Ikki parando perto. - Que cavaleiro de ouro chinfrim é você afinal? - disse jocosamente.

- Certo. - retrucou Shaka contrariado. - Pois bem, se você sabe como fazer isso, por favor... - fez um gesto indicando o portal.

Ikki deu de ombros. - Eu não sei nada disso. - disse simplesmente.

- Então vou ter que esperar. Porque eu também não sei.

Ikki começou a rir baixinho.

- Do que você está rindo? - perguntou Shaka olhando-o de lado.

- Nada. - respondeu Fênix ainda rindo.

- Hm... sei... Você acha que eu devia saber como fechar portais infernais, não é?

- Pelo menos... - disse Ikki sorrindo ironicamente. - Mas estou vendo que você não sabe é de nada.

- Eu não sei de nada? - Shaka olhou para Ikki e depois para cima. - Mereço...

- Mas tudo bem, loiro. - disse Ikki e deu um tapa na armadura de Virgem, no local onde ficava seu traseiro. - Você tem outras qualidades interessantes. - rematou com um sorriso safado.

Shaka olhou para Ikki pensando numa resposta bem malcriada, mas desistiu disso. - Sabe o que eu sei, Fênix. - disse mais sério. - Sei que você não deveria estar aqui. Não deveria se envolver. É isso que eu sei.

- E porque não? Posso saber? - Ikki cruzou os braços e ficou encarando Virgem.

- Porque não é assunto seu e nem dos cavaleiros de bronze.

- Como é que é? - Ikki olhou espantado para Shaka.

- É isso mesmo. Vocês não devem se envolver nisso.

- Nisso o que?

- Nada. Não é da sua conta. - Shaka olhou para o portal, desejando que ele se fechasse logo de uma vez e percebendo que havia falado demais. Porque sentia uma certa vontade de contar qualquer coisa para Ikki?

Hum... Isso estava ficando estranho...

- Mas que merda é essa, afinal?! - bradou Ikki perdendo completamente a paciência. - Algum tipo de clubinho fechado dos esnobes cavaleiros de ouro e seus planos apocalípticos para a salvação do mundo?

- Não é nada disso, Ikki. Só queremos que vocês se mantenham afastados.

- Ah! Até parece que vocês estão com essa bola toda! Só sabem perder em qualquer batalha que entram e ainda se acham os tais!

- Ikki...

- O que? Afinal não estou dizendo a verdade?... Você se acha o bonzão, mas nem pode comigo! E não vem com aquela conversa mole de que Athena estava do meu lado e por isso que eu ganhei!

- E não foi o que aconteceu? - disse Shaka calmamente.

- Você acha mesmo? Então vamos tirar isso a limpo agora! - Ikki deu um passo para trás e se armou, elevando seu cosmos.

Shaka olhou surpreso para Fênix. - Eu não vou lutar com você. - tornou a olhar para o portal, fingindo ignorar o outro cavaleiro e suas implicâncias.

- Está com medo de perder de novo? - provocou Ikki dando um leve soco no ombro da armadura de Virgem.

- Eu não tenho medo de nada. - retorquiu Shaka olhando de lado para o outro. - Só não vou perder o meu tempo numa luta sem sentido. Tenho assuntos mais importantes a tratar.

- E qual assunto? Ficar olhando para esse troço? - Ikki se desarmou e fez um gesto irritado para o portal que ainda continuava do mesmo tamanho e forma.

- Você não entende e eu não vou explicar nada agora.

- Aaahhhhh! Quer saber? Danem-se você e seu maldito portal! - esbravejou Ikki olhando irado para Shaka. - Fique aí com os seus segredinhos idiotas! - deu meia-volta e foi descendo a colina. - Eu devo estar ficando maluco por me interessar por um babaca como você! ...Um cavaleiro-de-ouro-florzinha-metido-a-monge-fodão! - disse gesticulando enquanto se afastava. - Bah!... Até nunca mais!

Shaka suspirou e ficou olhando para Fênix que se afastava. Não queria se separar dele daquela forma, com brigas, mas também não podia dizer a ele o que estava acontecendo.

Porque ele tinha que ser tão difícil e irritadiço?

E atrevido... e desrespeitoso... e grosseirão...

Mas, realmente, não queria que ele fosse embora zangado... Aliás, não queria que ele fosse embora...

_"(!?) Acho que estou ficando maluco..."_

Fez menção de chamá-lo e já ia dando um passo em sua direção quando quatro tentáculos negros emergiram do portal, envolvendo-o completamente e puxando-o com violência para dentro dele sem lhe dar chance de reagir, sem lhe dar chance sequer de pensar no que estava acontecendo.

- Eu volto sim, mas levo a minha refeição comigo. - murmurou uma voz no meio das sombras que envolveram o cavaleiro de Virgem.

Ikki ia descendo a colina, enfurecido consigo mesmo por ter se dado ao trabalho de vir atrás de Shaka desse jeito mais uma vez. Isso sim era uma arrematada idiotice. Onde estava com a cabeça quando pensou em fazer tal coisa? Só por causa de uma boa trepada? Não estava tão necessitado assim. Parecia que o cavaleiro de Virgem tinha um imã que o atraía, mas ia acabar com isso de uma vez por todas. Não queria mais saber dele e de suas frescuras e mistérios. Virou-se para dizer mais meia dúzia de desaforos para o outro quando o que viu deixou-o sem fala por instantes. A visão de Shaka sendo envolvido por algo escuro e arrebatado para dentro do portal que estava se fechando.

- Nããããooo! - exclamou Fênix e não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada, falar mais nada, a não ser voltar velozmente sobre seus passos e se atirar dentro do portal antes que ele se fechasse completamente.

E a noite, após o desaparecimento da fenda interdimensional, voltou a sua tranqüilidade de sempre, como se nada ali houvesse acontecido. Com o som dos grilos e o suave roçar da brisa nas folhas das árvores e o vento deslizando pela campina envolvida pela escuridão estrelada.

-------------------------------

Do outro lado, o céu era de uma estranha cor violeta claro e uniforme, sem nuvens ou qualquer sinal da existência do astro rei, apesar de tudo ser razoavelmente iluminado. A terra sob seus pés era de uma cor vermelha ferruginosa e escura, assim como as montanhas que podiam ser divisadas ao longe. Estas se mesclavam estranhamente com o céu formando uma coloração indefinida e bela de se olhar. A vegetação que cobria aquela terra era de uma cor verde escura, às vezes cinza, às vezes preta e com estranhas e multicoloridas flores aqui e ali.

Ikki se levantou do local onde havia caído e olhou ao redor. Estava numa espécie de estrada de terra batida que levava sabe-lá-Deus-onde, com uma vegetação rasteira ao redor indo se misturar a uma floresta estranhíssima mais ao longe. Isto de um lado da estrada porque do outro havia a mesma vegetação baixa e que ia acabar num precipício.

Sempre tentou imaginar como seria o inferno, como qualquer mortal faria, mas nunca pensou que seria assim, com aquelas flores e, para seu maior espanto, com um bando de pássaros voluteando bem acima de sua cabeça. É claro que o som produzido por eles não era nenhum chilrear doce e melodioso, mais parecia algum tipo de grito estridente esganiçado, mas eram pássaros, e aquilo ali ao lado uma floresta. Um tanto bucólico tudo aquilo. Só faltava aparecer algum tipo de cervo saindo da mata.

Estava assim distraído analisando o local quando sentiu o cosmo do cavaleiro de Virgem e este vinha da floresta. Rumou para lá e viu quando um clarão dourado iluminou as árvores, seguido de um outro clarão verde neon que surgiu do lado oposto. Estava lutando e se Shaka viesse com alguma baboseira do tipo "Não se meta nisso..." ele ia se juntar ao demônio e dar uma sova naquele cavaleiro arrogante. E depois dava uma sova no demônio. E depois dava uns amassos em Shaka quando ele se recuperasse da surra.

Notou quando três outros clarões verdes neon cruzaram o ar velozmente e, logo depois, um berro reverberou pela floresta. Isso o alarmou, principalmente que depois se fez um incômodo silêncio. Apressou o passo em direção a contenda, mas algo se agarrou a sua perna. Quando Ikki olhou para baixo viu algo parecido com um macaco, só que de grandes olhos vermelhos e uma bocarra repleta de presas enormes, segurando-o.

- Argh!.. O que é isso?!?! - bradou e desceu um murro no cocoruto do que parecia ser a cabeça daquele ser feito só de olhos e boca. - Sai prá lá coisa feia! - agarrou um dos braços da criatura, que chiava e gemia, e arremessou-a longe. Naquele instante, um grito de dor pode ser ouvido e um outro clarão dourado, agora imensamente potente, iluminou tudo ao redor, chegando a causar um leve tremor do chão. Ikki correu para lá e a cena que se desenrolou a sua frente o fez parar atônito.

Era uma clareira na mata e Shaka estava caído no chão, imóvel, sem uma de suas botas, o capacete e ombreiras. Havia sangue por toda sua volta, que provinha, principalmente, de uma laceração feia em sua perna, como se garras ou presas tivessem rasgado sua carne. Também havia um corte profundo partindo de sua face direita e descendo por seu pescoço. Mas o pior era a imobilidade de outro cavaleiro. A total ausência de qualquer mínimo movimento que pudesse indicar alguma vida, mesmo que precária.

Fênix saiu de seu estupor e foi andando em direção a Virgem, só que parou quando percebeu, com o canto do olho, um movimento no sentido oposto. Virou o rosto e viu a criatura que tinha encontrado há pouco tempo tentando se levantar.

- Ah, Não!!!! - vociferou Ikki rumando para a criatura com os punhos fechados e um olhar alucinado. - Chega!!! - ele chegou perto e desferiu um violento soco no ser que mal havia se levantado e que tornou a cair. - Quem você está pensando que é?!?! - deu outro soco. - Quem?!?! - mais um soco e um chute. - Morre logo, desgraçado!! - uma sucessão de socos e chutes que impediam a criatura de reagir. - MORRE!!! - gritou e, pegando uma pedra de tamanho razoável que estava ali perto, tacou-a na cabeça da criatura. – MORRE, DESGRAÇADO!!! - Ikki tornou a erguer a pedra e baixá-la com toda a força no rosto do ser, e fez isso diversas vezes até não ter mais o que esmagar e um líquido pastoso e esverdeado começar a escorrer por baixo da pedra. Deu-se por satisfeito e se levantou, olhando indiferente para o corpo da criatura que ainda tremia de leve, em espasmos cada vez mais fracos até cessar de vez. Estava mais preocupado em sentir o cosmos de Shaka, pelo menos uma pequena parcela dele, mas nada denotava que ele ainda existia. Virou-se devagar e olhou para Virgem que ainda estava na mesma posição. Sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco na boca do estômago e foi andando em direção ao outro cavaleiro.

Ikki parou perto e se abaixou, olhando para aquele corpo que jazia inerte e quase exangue. Ergueu a mão e, elevando seu cosmos, passou-a rente aos cortes na coxa de Shaka, concentrando-se e fechando-os. Fez o mesmo com o arranhão no rosto e, para seu maior alívio, ouviu um ínfimo gemido partir dos lábios do cavaleiro de Virgem.

- Graças aos deuses está vivo. - murmurou passando uma mão por baixo da cabeça de Virgem e com a outra afastou os cabelos que lhe caiam desordenados pelo rosto.

- Ikki... - sussurrou Shaka abrindo os olhos lentamente e tentando focá-los no cavaleiro de Fênix logo acima. - Você veio...

- É... vim mesmo... para sua sorte. - disse e, erguendo o cavaleiro de Virgem um pouco, foi tirando as outras partes da armadura que ainda estavam em seu corpo. - Acho que você não vai dar conta de se levantar com isso.

Shaka se deixou ficar meio sustentado por Ikki, se sentindo fraco demais para esboçar qualquer reação enquanto o outro o livrava de sua armadura. Feito isso as partes se juntaram e formaram a imagem da Virgem, parando ao lado de seu dono. - Como... como você chegou... aqui?

- Peguei o mesmo bonde que você, oras. - Ikki levantou mais o cavaleiro de Virgem, colocando-o sentado. - E ainda estou irritado por causa daquela babaquice toda de segredinhos.

Com um suspiro resignado, Shaka fez um esforço e ergueu os braços, passando-os ao redor do pescoço de Fênix. - Obrigado por tem vindo. - murmurou próximo ao ouvido do outro cavaleiro.

- É... eu não ia perder a oportunidade de te ver apanhando. - retrucou Fênix, implicante, mas estava muito aliviado por Shaka estar bem. Quer dizer, ele não estava tão bem assim, mas pelo menos não estava morto.

- Então se dê por satisfeito. - disse Shaka e, dando uns tapinhas no ombro de Ikki, se afastou. Olhou para sua perna, onde agora só havia um grande rasgo na calça, já que sua pele estava inteira novamente. - Obrigado. - murmurou e tentou se levantar, sem muito sucesso. Seus membros pareciam feitos de chumbo, igual a sua cabeça e um tanto quanto desobedientes.

Fênix segurou Virgem pelas axilas e ajudou-o a se erguer. - Pronto. O indestrutível cavaleiro de Virgem está de pé novamente... meio estropiado, mas de pé.

Shaka olhou para Fênix e deu um leve soco no peitoral de sua armadura. - Você vai implicar comigo até a outra encarnação, Ikki? - disse baixinho, tentando se firmar.

- Até a outra encarnação? Nós vamos ficar juntos esse tempo todo?... Hmm... eu sou muito novo para me amarrar assim. - retorquiu com um sorriso cínico.

- Céus... eu mereço... - suspirou Virgem e, apoiando-se no braço de Ikki, se inclinou, pegando sua capa, sacudindo-a um pouco e colocando-a sobre seus ombros.

- Merece mesmo... para deixar de ser tão esnobe... e pode ir tratando de me contar o segredo.

- Não. - retorquiu Shaka e olhou para Ikki. - Não agora... - disse diante do olhar de poucos amigos do outro cavaleiro. Virou-se e deu alguns passos vacilantes até sua armadura. – Primeiro, temos que tratar de sair daqui. - pegou-a e foi andando lentamente. - Depois conversamos.

- Você não está em condições de sair perambulando por aí, Shaka. - disse Ikki alcançando-o com dois passos e pegando seu braço para passá-lo ao redor do pescoço.

- Não temos tempo para descansos. - replicou Virgem puxando o braço e continuando a caminhar.

- Está bem então! Vai! Quero ver se você encontrar um outro monstrengo pela frente que queira te fazer de janta!

Shaka deu mais alguns passos e parou, esgotado, caindo de joelhos no chão, com tudo parecendo girar a sua volta.

- Ah!... Que lindo isso! - debochou Ikki se aproximando. - Bravo! Bravo!... Acabou de provar que consegue dar três passos sem cair!... Muito bem! Vai entrar para o livro dos recordes! - foi contornando o cavaleiro de Virgem e parou de falar ao ver, para o seu maior assombro, que ele estava prestes a começar a chorar. - Ei... o que é isso? - murmurou se agachando à frente dele.

Shaka desviou o rosto, envergonhado, erguendo as mãos para afastar Ikki. - Sai... vai embora... me deixa...

- Ei... ei!... quer parar com esse orgulho besta? - disse Fênix virando o rosto de Virgem para si.

- E você quer parar de zombar de mim? ...droga... - retorquiu Shaka dando pífios murros no peitoral do outro cavaleiro. - Já não me basta estar me sentindo fraco desse jeito? ...Você tem que ficar implicando? ...droga, Ikki... que droga...

Ikki pegou os pulsos de Virgem e pousou suas mãos em seu colo. - Ok... Ok... eu paro... - disse e segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos. - Agora nem pense em chorar que isso não combina nada com você.

- Deixar que você zombe de mim desse jeito também não combina nada comigo... – um suspiro. - no entanto...

Fênix sorriu e deslizou os dedos pelo rosto do outro, num suave reconhecimento tátil. - Bem, quanto a isso acho que você vai ter que ir se acostumando...

Ficaram se olhando por um certo tempo em silêncio.

- É... Eu sei... - murmurou Shaka por fim, perdidamente enfeitiçado por Ikki, como não poderia deixar de estar.

- Ainda bem. - Fênix ficou olhando para aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes, levemente cansados e foi aproximando o rosto. Roçou os lábios naqueles lábios que já esperavam esta aproximação e que se abriram para receber seu beijo como se fosse só isso que quisessem desde o começo. Deixar que suas línguas voltassem a se encontrar, matando as saudades uma da outra, docemente... e com paixão.

Só que eles foram interrompidos por um farfalhar próximo ao local onde estavam, seguido de um silvo quase alienígena.

- Que foi isso? - murmurou Shaka voltando a realidade, parando o beijo e olhando ao redor.

- Saco... - Ikki separou-se de Virgem, levantando-se e puxando-o para si. - Vamos dar o fora daqui antes que apareça outro filhote de cruz-credo para atazanar as idéias. - pegou a armadura de Virgem, o respectivo cavaleiro e foi saindo do meio da mata.

- Filhote do quê? - perguntou Shaka sorrindo, completamente apoiado no cavaleiro de Fênix e tentando acompanhar seus passos.

- Coisinhas repugnantes e cheias de dentes. - disse Ikki e parou quando eles chegaram na estrada de terra. - Nada que mereça nossa atenção além do necessário, mas que podem roer os nossos calcanhares se dermos bobeira.

- Espero que a saída não esteja muito longe... - comentou Shaka enroscando uma mecha dos cabelos de Fênix entre os dedos.

- É mesmo. E você ainda tem que me contar o tal segredo.

Shaka deu um suspiro, apoiando-se mais no ombro de Fênix. - Depois.

- Depois quando? - insistiu Ikki.

Eles começaram a andar pela estrada que ia dar sabe-lá-Deus-onde.

- Quando estivermos na minha cama, na Grécia. - retrucou Shaka e olhou de lado para o outro, sorrindo.

Fênix retribuiu o olhar e o sorriso. - Hm... É um convite?

- Uma sugestão.

- Sugestão aceita.

- Eu sabia que você ia aceitar.

- Putz... que metido! - Ikki sacudiu a armadura de Virgem. - Olha que eu passo essa joça nos cobres, heim?

- Tá bem... E eu passo a sua...

Ikki deu uma risada. - Acho que vou sair ganhando nessa... como sempre.

- Como sempre?... e depois sou eu o metido...

E seguiram pela estrada falando bobagens. Eles saíram do inferno, é claro. E foram para a Grécia 'conversar', naturalmente. Agora, se conseguiram se entender... Bem, aí só Deus sabe.


End file.
